Carta escrita
by Leonan-HyuugaHinata
Summary: A Hinata sempre pensou que o seu amor não era correspondido mas isso é porque nunca se tinha apercebido da carta que o Naruto lhe tinha enviado. Tudo porque o seu pai, Hiashi escondeu a carta
1. Chapter 1

Acordei e dei comigo a pensar. Em ti e na tua ida. Estou tão contente junto a ti, mesmo que seja na tua sombra, que não quero que tu vás. Penso nas várias maneiras de te dizer, mas a coragem é tão pouca. Espero que os meus olhos sejam mais claros que o habitual para que os vejas, e descubras algo… Procuro conforto nos teus braços mas só consigo obtê-lo a olhar para ti.

Bebo alguma água para escassear a sede que me domina. O meu corpo recusa tudo o que não seja teu. Corro para o exterior e sinto a chuva a cair sobre mim. A chuva cai e sinto todas as minhas fraquezas a virem à superfície. Grito o teu nome, mas não estás lá para o ouvires.

Inspiro… e de seguida, expiro. O meu corpo reagia lentamente às ordens do meu cérebro. Algo que era tão… involuntário, tornara-se numa das mais racionais acções…

Tantas vezes dizes que vais embora, e eu, simplesmente, baixo a minha cabeça. Não posso dizer que tens de ficar, pois não serias feliz… ou serias? Apenas peço que fique o tempo suficiente para me conheceres. Depois, poderás ir, se assim o desejares. Desculpa. E volto novamente a pedir perdão. Pois não me perdoo por não ter estado ao teu lado quando mais precisavas. Nunca colocas-te a tua cabeça no meu ombro, mas sei que o precisaste muitas vezes. Eu irei á tua procura. Seja em que lugar for… Não tenho coragem para to dizer, mas te prometo, que na tua ida te irei beijar, pelo menos uma vez. Poderás sentir nojo e raiva de mim e ires embora sem sequer me dizeres o quão estúpido ou ordinário eu sou, mas pelo menos saberei que terás sempre uma parte de mim nos teus lábios.

Kimi o ai shiteru Hinata…


	2. Segredo Desvendado

**Segredo desvendado**

Estou confuso, Hinata… e estou perdido. As tuas acções têm esse efeito em mim. As tuas acções têm esse efeito em mim. Acho que errei, por ter misturado a nossa amizade com … tu sabes… amor, paixão ou afecto. Escolhe o que achares que mais se adequa.

Pediste-me desculpa por coisas que ainda não fizeste, o que me faz pensar que o melhor é afastar-me. Que devo desistir. O caminho a percorrer já não parece tão nítido e, os teus olhos afastam-se dos meus.

Imagino-te… com o teu cabelo escuro, solto, a taparem as tuas íris e, por instinto, cego. Apalpo o ar que me rodeia na tentativa de te encontrar…

Encontro a tua mão mas esta escorrega por entre os meus dedos. Agora, apenas preciso que me guies: diz-me que persista, e a tua mão, jamais vou largar, diz-me que desista, e tentarei logo, deixar de te amar.

Não te importes, nem te preocupes, com o quão eu estou a sofrer, porque o coração tem destas coisas.

Respiro, numa inspiração forçada e numa expiração descontraída, ofuscado, com medo de nunca mais te ver… O meu coração sofre constantes sismos, seguidos pelas suas réplicas. Sei que agora dói mas que um dia irá parar.

Não penses no passado pois sei que são males que o tempo não cura.

Tu ainda pensas no passado, eu tento planear o futuro, será que juntos poderemos construir o presente?

Não sei, Hinata… se vais perceber esta carta, pois nunca recebi qualquer resposta da outra… Não digo que te amo, pois todo o Mundo o sabe dizer. Essa palavra não descreve o que eu sinto por ti.

Goodbye…/Both of us together, forever…

Naruto-kun


	3. Culpa

**Culpa**

Finalmente falamos sobre o assunto. Nesta noite, quase nada consegui dormir. O pouco que dormi pus-me a pensar em ti e na nossa conversa.

Jurei a mim mesmo que no dia que fosses embora eu te daria 1 beijo. Agora tudo parece enublado para os meus olhos. Se ontem estava confuso, hoje ainda mais estou. Culpo-me por te fazer sofrer, ainda mais, por saber que ontem, as lágrimas que largas-te foram por mim.

Arrependo-me vivamente de to ter dito… Preferia ter continuado a sofrer sozinho, em silêncio, do que estarmos a partilhar a dor.

Agora não quero que tu fiques, pois só o fazes por pensares que estás em dívida para comigo. Mas não estás Hinata…

Será que te teria conseguido beijar quando estivesses para ir embora? São uma das muitas perguntas sem resposta… Provavelmente não… Pediria para falar contigo, como o fizera em muitas outras ocasiões e quando olha-se para ti… Perderia toda a coragem. Baixaria a cabeça, emotivo, envolto nas sombras, e, simplesmente, abraçava-te.

A espera é morosa, o que leva o meu corpo à exaustão…

Anseio o reencontro, para saber como hei-de lidar com a situação. Preparo-me cada segundo para cada situação que prevejo que possa acontecer.

Como irei olhar para as tuas mãos, se tu perceberás que eu as quero agarrar, como irei olhar para a tua boca, se perceberás que eu a quero…, como irei olhar para os teus olhos, se tu perceberás que eu neles vou divagar…

Apenas peço que não te afastes de mim… Quero que me batas, caso caia em tentação, pois difícil será resistir se tu não o fizeres.

Nem tu imaginas as vezes que sonhei contigo… Numa noite, aquele sonho pareceu-me tão real que até tacteei a cama, para certificar-me que era apenas um sonho… Deixei de o fazer, pois aprendi que aquilo tudo era uma ilusão. Nos dias em que vais embora dizes adeus como se nunca mais nos voltássemos a ver. Agora que te conheci, não quero que vás… Um dia beijo-te a meio de uma frase… Se parece ridículo ao dize-lo quanto mais a faze-lo.

Do teu, Naruto


	4. Sonho

**Sonho**

Já idolatrava, outrora a noite. Há bastante tempo… Mas agora ansiava desesperadamente pela sua chegada. Todos os dias… Pensava em ti mesmo antes de adormecer induzindo a minha mente a sonhar contigo.

Esta castigava-me sempre que o tentava fazer. Impossibilitava-me de dormir…

Consigo pensar em ti à mesma, mas já não vejo o teu rosto com tanta clareza, tão bem contornado. Até os teus cabelos já não me parecem tão escuros.

É difícil estruturar-te quanto mais dar-te movimento…

Senti desprezo por mim próprio, por estar a tentar controlar-te como se fosses uma marioneta. Pensei imediatamente no Kankuro, irmão do Gaara, e finalmente descobri a razão que o faz estar sozinho. Sem ninguém que o ame… A minha percepção pelo comportamento não é muito vasto, mas qualquer sabe que nenhuma mulher gosta de ser manipulada, como se estivesse longos fios de chakra ligados a várias extremidades do seu corpo…

Assim, reparei que estava a ser injusto e perverso para ti.

Decido afastar-me um pouco, apenas um pouco, pois sei que mais não conseguiria, e dar-te-ei tempo, tempo e espaço para respirares e pensares. Para sentires que não quero controlar-te nem denominar-te como se fosses minha… Quero que percebas que te amo e que respeito, que te aceito como mulher acima de tudo.

O tempo em que estava de olhos tapados foi mal empregue… Mais-valia tê-los emprestado a um cego, nessa altura. Ele saberia aproveita-los. Mas ainda bem que não o fiz.

Agora vejo tudo com clareza. Agora sei o que sinto, e que nunca hei-de desistir de tal coisa. Esse é o meu jeito ninja.

Sei que dói e o mais provável é que eu sofra, mas o que não nos mata só nos enforteçe. Os laços estão soldados e nada o que digas ou que faças pode muda-los. Não deixarei que vás como deixei ir o Sasuke. Não irei cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes… Luto, umas vezes ganho, muitas outras perco. Desanimo ou entristeço. Sangro, choro e contínuo. Apenas vou resistindo… Por mais que as coisas remem contra a maré, eu nunca irei abdicar de nada. Esquecer-te seria a coisa mais fácil, isso é certo mas, não me perguntas-te se eu queria ir por esse caminho.

Não estou pronto para o fazer… Hinata… Amo-te!

Naruto


	5. Final parte 1

**Final Chapter Part 1**

Perguntara-me se estava bem. Eu respondi que sim. Surpreendentemente, aquela resposta correspondia à pura verdade. Porque será que precisamos sempre de uma pancada para abrir os olhos? Ontem doeu… mas sobrevivi. A dor que agora sinto é apenas da desilusão, mas prometo que vai passar.

As coisas que não nos matam, apenas nos fortalecem. É preciso saber sofrer para crescer. Tal e qual como uma vacina. A partir de hoje estarei protegido contra estas situações. A partir de ontem, o Naruto voltou a ser o Naruto e a Hinata é apenas a Hinata. Do amor que sentia por ti, outrora tão intenso e fugaz, só sobravam agora as suas cinzas. Acabei por sofrer na mesma. Contudo, de maneira diferente.

…

Estava a preparar a mochila, antes de abandonar a vila, novamente. Ontem, o Jiraya, o sennin pervertido, perguntou-me se gostaria de ter novamente a honra de ser treinado por ele. Tinha-me feito a proposta de uma forma tão inesperada e eu respondido tão, rapidamente, que não intenção de despedir-me de quem quer que fosse. Nem mesmo da Hinata… Aproximei-me da janela e observei, ao longe, a mansão da família Hyuuga. Percorri o pátio, com os meus olhos, na tentativa de a encontrar. Mas não a encontrei. Normalmente, nos dias de sol e calor intenso, como era o caso de hoje, a Hinata costumava sempre sentar-se à sombra de uma grande árvore, junto ao seu quarto, a ler. Mas hoje, não o fizera…

Não tive outra opção, senão despedir-me de longe.

- Hinata… Adeus.

…

- Naruto-kun...

Naquele momento, só conseguia pensar nele.

Esperava quase tudo do meu pai, mas não aquilo.

- Neji, arigatô. Se não fosses tu, a esta altura ainda não sabia que o Naruto costumava enviar-me cartas.

Pelo que o meu primo me contou, Hiashi tinha-lhe confidenciado sobre a existência das tais cartas, assim como a sua localização.

Acompanhei o Neji até ao quarto do meu pai. Tacteou o chão, batendo, ocasionalmente, com os nós dos dedos no mesmo.

Não quis acreditar quando me explicou que o Hiashi tinha construído, em total segredo, um chão falso, de propósito para esconder as minhas cartas.

Quão longe iria a loucura e a obsessão daquele homem?

Agarrei as cartas mal as encontrei e comecei a lê-las por alto. À medida que prosseguia a leitura ia sentindo cada vez mais repulsa e ódio. Não pelo Naruto, mas sim pelo meu pai.

Abracei o meu primo e agradeci-lhe, contendo as lágrimas.

- Não tenho palavras para descrever a quão grata estou, Neji. Prometo que o meu pai não descobrirá que foste tu que me contas-te…

Prendi-lhe as mãos quando me apercebi que ele me ia fazer uma vénia.

- Hinata-sama… - Franzi as sobrancelhas. – Hinata, arigatô.

Deslizei os dedos sobre os seus longos cabelos e desatei o hitaiate da sua testa.

- Nunca mais deverás ter vergonha de quem tu és: um dos melhores Hyuuga que alguma vez houve. As pessoas que realmente são tuas amigas não irão olhar para o que tens na testa, mas sim, o que tens aqui – Toquei-lhe, gentilmente, no lado esquerdo do peito – No coração.

Por fim, beijei-lhe a testa, numa tentativa de o abençoar.

- Adeus primo.

- Estás mesmo decidida em ir embora?

- Hai! Finalmente, irei descobrir o quão forte eu sou.

**Continua**


	6. Desejos

Desejo oculto

O suor escorria-me desde a testa até ao meu pescoço. Corria na tentativa de o encontrar. Pedi para que tudo corre-se pelo melhor. Sabia que, independentemente, do que acontece-se eu nunca mais poderia voltar… Nunca mais seria considerada uma Hyuuga. Abrandei a corrida voltando a cabeça para trás. Observei a enorme mansão. Neste momento, estaria a minha mãe orgulhosa de mim?

Continuei a correr, sem me preocupar com as consequências do meu acto irracional. Iria mostrar a todas as pessoas como realmente era. Aquelas que nunca me consideraram mulher o suficiente para ser merecedora do amor do Naruto-kun. Sempre me julgaram pela minha timidez, mas nunca se imaginaram a perder a mãe… Não ter quem nos compreenda, quem nos beije a testa e quem nos dê abraços quando deles mais precisamos. Obrigada a crescer para que a minha irmã não passa-se pelo mesmo.

E, finalmente, tinha encontrado a pessoa que me compreendia.

Naruto-kun…

Os meus lábios mexeram-se mas não soltaram nenhum som. Tinha medo de o perder tal como tinha perdido a minha mãe. Peço-te que não te afastes. Peço-te para que não desapareças, pois em qualquer dos casos encontrarei caminho para te encontrar.

Começava a anoitecer e previam uma forte tempestade. O céu começou a soltar pequenas gotas de água como se compreende-se a minha dor. Fiquei feliz por estar a chover, pois assim, escusava de aguentar mais as lágrimas, que prendia nos meus olhos.

Como se teria sentido o Naruto por não lhe ter respondido às suas cartas? Neste momento, devia pensar que apenas lhe tinha dito que o amava para que o Pain tivesse misericórdia.

Finalmente, tinha chegado a casa do Naruto. Bati á porta mas não obtive nenhuma resposta. Estaria ele lá dentro sem querer falar comigo, sem querer muito menos olhar para a minha cara? Bati novamente, e cada vez mais impaciente. A frequência das minhas batidas aumentaram, assim como a força das mesmas.

Decidi tentar encontrar a Sakura, na esperança que ela soubesse onde o encontrar.

…

- Sakura!

Gritei pelo seu nome, pois chovia torrencialmente, dificultando a audição.

Ela não se voltou. Avancei até ela agarrando-a, por fim, pelo braço.

Senti que ela se sentia desiludida por me ver. Estava, certamente, a espera de outra pessoa.

- Hinata… - suspirou, desviando o olhar.

Pressenti logo que algo se passava.

- Hinata… o Naruto foi embora… para sempre…

Naquele momento, foi como se um ladrão, me tivesse roubado a capacidade de respirar, de contracção do coração, a própria vontade de viver.

- Sakura… Como foste capaz de deixar ir embora o Naruto? Que tipo de pessoa deixa o amigo ir embora? Diz qualquer coisa!

Ela voltou-me as costas e começou a caminhar.

- O Naruto ama-te a ti. E só tu o poderás traze-lo novamente. Peço-te Hinata… Não cometas o mesmo erro que eu… Não desistas. Não deixes a pessoa de quem gostas ir embora. Não desistas do Naruto como eu fiz com o Sasuke.

Baixei a cabeça e fechei a mão brutamente.

- Eu nunca abdicarei dele… Esse é o meu jeito ninja!

Sem sequer me despedir aprecei-me em direcção ao portão principal. Não importava o quão longe ele estaria neste momento, pois arranjaria forma de o achar. Precisava dele ao meu lado. Necessitava de inalar o seu cheiro, de tocar nos seus cabelos, de o beijar, de o abraçar, de fundir os meus olhos com os dele.

A chuva turvava-me a vista mas, no entanto, sentia os meus sentidos mais apurados que nunca.

- Hinata! Fica já onde estás! É uma ordem!

Parei de imediato. Aquela voz era irreconhecível.

- A adolescente pacata e inofensiva que outrora conheces-te, finalmente cresceu, pai. E não serás tu que me irás impedir de perseguir os meus olhos. Acabou-se a manipulação. Deixei de ser um fantoche nas tuas mãos.

Ele avançou na minha direcção e eu na dele.

Parecia cada vez maior, mas impôs-me.

Arranjei força e coragem e projectei as palavras que tanto ansiava proferir.

- Eu desprezo-te!

Dito isto, concentrei toda a minha força no punho e soqueei-o na cara, fazendo com que caí-se na terra enlameada.

- Guardas! Agarrem-na e levem-na para as masmorras!

Comecei a fugir, mas rapidamente me prenderam as pernas. Tentei libertar-me, mas, imediatamente, me imobilizaram os braços.

Não restou nenhuma alternativa a não ser gritar pelo teu nome.

- Naruto!

Hiashi levantou-se e voltou a aproximar-se de mim.

Agarrou o meu cabelo, provocando-me dor e obrigando-me a olhar para ele.

- Tu agora és minha!

**Desculpem-me ter demorado tanto ter a escrever a continuação. Estava a pensar em acabar esta fic mas após ler os comentários de alguns fãs, decidi que iria continua-la. Agradeço muito os vossos comentários, pois foram eles que me fizeram continuar.**

**Continuem a comentar e mais uma vez obrigado :) **


	7. Apelo

Apelo

Fugir tinha sido a única solução que me tinha ocorrido. Será que ela já sabia que tinha abandonado a vila? Como teria ela reagido?

Continuava a questionar-me sobre a razão das suas palavras…Sinto-me tão confuso.

- "Não deixarei que toques novamente no Naruto! … Eu só queria caminhar contigo ao meu lado…Eu queria ficar contigo…Por isso não tenho medo de morrer para te proteger…Pois eu…Amo-te…"

Aquelas palavras continuavam a ecoar na minha cabeça. Terão sido apenas palavras de pena?

O que farei para que o meu amor por ti deixe de crescer? As suas raízes são cada vez mais profundas e mais difíceis de arrancar. No fundo, sempre soube que gostava de ti… Não era justo pedir-te que esperasses por mim depois de o teres feito tanto tempo.

Somos almas opostas e, isso, intensifica de tal modo a minha paixão por ti, que estaria disposto a… casar-me contigo.

Eu percebo a tua dor. E tu percebes a minha.

Percebo agora que a culpa foi toda minha. Cansaste-te de esperar e de ouvir sempre da minha boca o nome "Sakura".

- Naruto passa-se alguma coisa?

Ele começou a olhar-me fixamente. Focei o céu, impedindo a todo o custo que o meu olhar cruza-se o dele. Sabia que caso tal acontece-se ele conseguiria tirar toda a informação a partir deles.

- Irá chover… - respondi.

Baixei a cabeça sem prestar mais nenhum comentário.

- Naruto, sabes que desde que te conheci, sempre tive orgulho em ti. Mas, hoje, desiludiste-me. Hoje, provaste que és tal e qual como as outras pessoas. Tem como solução fugir dos seus problemas em vez de os enfrentar.

Levantei, rapidamente, a cabeça e enfrentei-o, abismado com a sua observação.

- Agora, sim, tenho a certeza de que estás preocupado com alguma coisa.

Olhava para os meus olhos azuis e extrai-a toda a informação que neles continha.

Ele parou. Fechei os olhos, inspirei e continuei a caminhada.

- Proíbo-te que venhas comigo!

Mal me virei, ele correu em minha direcção, e acertou brutamente com o punho na minha cabeça.

- Ouch!

- Não estragues tudo como eu fiz. Decidi abdicar do meu amor pela Tsunade e agora estamos sempre neste impasse. Nem sabes como é difícil saber que ela precisa de mim ao meu lado mas ao mesmo tempo se sente magoada por não ter lutado por ela.

- Jiraya-sensei…

- Peço-te que não me interrompas, Naruto. Não penses que tudo isto que te digo vem dos meus romances, pois tal não é verdade. Agora é tarde de mais para que ela me ame… É demasiado tarde para que lhe peça que me beije. Ela conseguiu viver este tempo todo sem mim. Ela tornou-se uma mulher forte, como dantes não era. Eu sinto que ela me ama, mas não consigo sentir-me homem o suficiente para ela.

- Eu pensei…que ela me amava, mas…foi tudo uma ilusão. Eu sou um monstro. Tenho a Kyuubi dentro de mim. Ela não quererá estar envolvida toda a vida em lutas que não são dela.

Jiraya virou-me as costas e abanou a cabeça.

- A juventude de hoje em dia…

Vi-o a esboçar um sorriso. Sabia que aquele sorriso apenas simbolizava tristeza e arrependimento.

- Essa decisão não cabe a ti decidi-la. Terá de ser ela. As pessoas por amor estão dispostas a tudo. Como saberás que ela se importa de amar um monstro se não lhe perguntares? Como saberás se ela se importará de travar lutas que não são dela, mas sim tuas? São todas perguntas sem respostas… até ao dia em que ganhes coragem e lhe perguntes.

- Prefiro que essas perguntas se mantenham sem resposta.

- Sabes que a decisão que tomares agora irá conduzir o teu futuro para sempre, não sabes?

Caminhei em direcção a uma árvore e encostei a cabeça sobre a mesma.

- A Hinata já sofreu demasiado por mim… Poderia prometer-lhe que estaria sempre ao lado dela para a proteger mas sei, que isso, não lhe posso prometer… Prefiro sofrer desta vez sozinho.

Soqueei a árvore começando a jorrar sangue dos nós dos dedos.

Era impossível estar ao lado dela e mantê-la viva. Ao fugir de Konoha tinha escolhido a segunda opção.

O sensei colocou a mão no meu ombro.

As lágrimas começaram a desfiar-se pelo meu rosto. Limpei-as com a mão, escurecendo-as com sangue.

- Como foste capaz de nos deixares? Não bastava ter perdido o meu pai, tive também de perder o meu… avó?

- Sinto muito… Fugir dos problemas acabou por me matar…

Encarei-o, sem perceber as suas palavras.

- Sou do tipo de homem que não seria feliz. O tipo de homem que não se permitia ser feliz. As coisas entre mim e a Tsunade estavam tão bem mas o meu medo da felicidade fez-me ir atrás do Pein… Acabei por perceber que causei mais sofrimento ao tê-la deixado do que se tivesse estado ao lado dela.

- Por mais que não queira dizer isso, tenho necessidade de o fazer: Tu estás morto… MORTO, PERCEBES? Voltas-te do buraco para me fazeres sentir como merda?

- Pensei que ficarias feliz por me voltares a ver…

- Como queres que fique contente por te ver sabendo que amanha já não estarás aqui? Que não vens para ficar…

Deixei de olhar para ele. Limpei as lágrimas que restavam na cara e engoli em seco.

- Não tenhas medo, pois não irei novamente embora…

Dirigi-me de novo para o trilho. Observei ao longe a vila de Konoha.

- Acompanhas-me nesta viagem?

Ele sorriu e acenou positivamente.

- Vais voltar para Konoha?

- Não… Apenas admiro a vila, onde fui feliz, pela última vez antes de fugir, tal como o meu mestre fez…

Banda sonora: Pink – Dear Mr. President

Desculpem a demora ;) Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Façam o favor de comentar. Digam aquilo que mais e menos gostaram neste capítulo entre outras coisas.

Obrigado :)


End file.
